Three genetic variants of 3-phosphoglycerate kinase-B (a sperm-specific isozyme) were purified respectively from DBA/2J, C3h/HeJ and C57BL/6J mice, and their kinetic properties were compared. Stability of the enzymes was compared at high temperatures, extreme pH's or in the presence of urea and iodoacetate.